Deceptions
by crushed
Summary: Tsukasa suffers from partial/selective amnesia and remembers everything but Tsukushi. Tsukushi depends on Rui to be her shoulder. But one day, she tells Rui she is leaving.
1. Default Chapter

Deceptions  
  
Cast  
  
Hanazawa Rui - F4  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa - F4  
  
Mimasaka Akira - F4  
  
Nishikado Soujiro - F4  
  
Makino Tsukushi - From a prestigious family  
  
Toudou Shizuka - Childhood Friend of F4  
  
Makino Tsukuye - Tsukushi's father  
  
Makino Minu - Tsukushi's mother  
  
Doumyouji Tsubaki - Tsukasa's sister  
  
Oraha Yuuki - Tsukushi's best friend  
  
Kazuya - Tsukushi's other friend  
  
Melissa White - Tsukushi's manager and other best friend  
  
Doumyouji Kaede - Tsukasa's Mother, a tyrant to those who know her.  
  
All are studying in Eitoku Gakuen including Yuuki  
  
Plot  
  
Tsukasa suffers from partial/selective amnesia and remembers everything but Tsukushi. Tsukushi depends on Rui to be her shoulder. But one day, she tells Rui she is leaving.  
  
Pairings  
  
Read on to find out!  
  
Note: I'm not gonna put the crappy stuff like Tsukasa falling for Shigeru. It's too crappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Nothing of this story is to be reproduced anytime. Copyright Ee Yen Lin now and forever. 


	2. Misgivings

Deceptions  
  
Cast  
  
Hanazawa Rui - F4  
  
Doumyouji Tsukasa - F4  
  
Mimasaka Akira - F4  
  
Nishikado Soujiro - F4  
  
Makino Tsukushi - From a prestigious family  
  
Toudou Shizuka - Childhood Friend of F4  
  
Makino Tsukuye - Tsukushi's father  
  
Makino Minu - Tsukushi's mother  
  
Doumyouji Tsubaki - Tsukasa's sister  
  
Oraha Yuuki - Tsukushi's best friend  
  
Kazuya - Tsukushi's other friend  
  
Melissa White - Tsukushi's manager and other best friend  
  
Doumyouji Kaede - Tsukasa's Mother, a tyrant to those who know her.  
  
All are studying in Eitoku Gakuen including Yuuki  
  
Plot  
  
Tsukasa suffers from partial/selective amnesia and remembers everything but Tsukushi. Tsukushi depends on Rui to be her shoulder. But one day, she tells Rui she is leaving.  
  
Pairings  
  
Read on to find out!  
  
Note: I'm not gonna put the crappy stuff like Tsukasa falling for Shigeru. It's too crappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Nothing of this story is to be reproduced anytime. Copyright Ee Yen Lin now and forever. 


	3. Living Again

Chapter Two - Living Again  
  
Two years later.  
  
Tsukushi  
  
Being abroad for a year wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I was studying in the London University. I could have gotten into Oxford with my brains and statures but I felt compelled to go to a public university where competition was hotter. I took up a modeling job just a month ago. The pay was good and the hours were flexible. I was becoming quite famous all over London. Because of some ridiculous reasons that my name was "weedy", my manager and best friend, Melissa White, give me a stage name, Rikku Starr. Starr was my English name in London. After 2 years of constant English practicing, I could speak English without an accent surpassing even Melissa. Boy, you should have seen her face when I aced the Essay competition.  
  
I looked out of my dorm into the woods which surrounded the campus. Many teenagers my age where frolicking under the sun. No stress at all. Exams had been taken and all students where give a month's break. Despite other people's apparent joy, I didn't feel that great. I was homesick after being 2 years away from Japan, Tokyo.  
  
Sure, my parents visited me with news about Tokyo. It turned out that Tsukasa had regained his memories and was doing his best to try and find me. Rui apparently had attended a teaching course. My parents were tactful enough to not leak out my location to any people. Yuuki was an exception though, she had actually visited me once on my birthday. She was still that lovely and sweet girl I had grown to like immensely. She was careful to keep this secret from Soujiro though he had questioned her many times.  
  
I find that although life in London is not as stressful as in Tokyo, it's my home, my heart and my compound. I feel that my love for Tsukasa has cooled down greatly but I still love Rui the way he is. It turned out as some rumours said, Tsukasa was "obsessed" with me and Rui promised to work harder to show me results of his hard work when I got back. How I miss my home. Sighing, I took out my 7210 and looked at the snapshot I took of Rui when he was sleeping on the day I left. How I miss my friends too.  
  
A knock came from my dorm door.  
  
"Starr! Get your lazy bum down here and join us for ice-skating!" shrieked Melissa from outside my door. I sighed and switched off my cell and got out my skates.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Well, Tsukushi is well-known. What'll people back home say?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
F4- Yan huo de ji jie, Ai zai ai ni. 


	4. Home is where the heart lies

Chapter Three - Home is where the heart lies  
  
The plane had just landed in Tokyo. Tsukushi reluctantly opened her eyes and stretched before hauling her hand-carry back off the compartment.  
  
"Earth to Starr," Melissa's voice twinkled.  
  
"Beat me will ya. I need to sleep." Tsukushi yawned. "And it's Tsukushi here kay?"  
  
"Whatever. You are too paranoid 'bout the Tsukasa or whatever." Melissa muttered.  
  
They stepped off the plane into a big hallway. They stepped towards the conveyer belt and hauled their even heavier bags off.  
  
"Of all places in the world, Kin had to pick a place where I left my past behind." Tsukushi said softly. Kin was the owner of the world-known modeling agency, Autumn. She had been a fabulous mentor to both Tsukushi and Melissa.  
  
"Kushi," Melissa started.  
  
"Mel. Kushi is what a very good friend of mine called me last time. Please. Tsukushi or Starr, whatever. "  
  
"Kay. I just don't know why you're so temperamental," muttered Melissa.  
  
The stepped towards the immigration point and handed their passports in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** "Though, you'd have to admit. Kin is pretty generous," Melissa said in awe as they looked around the plush surroundings of the Maple.  
  
Kin had indeed picked an extremely costly hotel for them. A glass of coke cost $5 there. But, you'd have to admit. Kin was rich enough to splurge on her employees.  
  
A bellboy took their luggage to their suite on the 20th floor. They tipped him and started unpacking.  
  
"Oh ya. Forgot to tell you. Kin said you'd have a choice of staying in Japan to work or going back to London. She's opening a branch here. "  
  
"Um, well, I'm not quite sure. I'll decide later. Anyway, wanna do sight- seeing? I could be your tour guide."  
  
"Really?" Melissa gushed. "That's so cool!!"  
  
Tsukushi just grinned.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** "Hey, wanna stop by Genki Sushi to try some? It's kinda good, you know. You'd have to get use to the Japanese taste if I decide to live here." Tsukushi teased.  
  
"The taste is just so. fishy?" Melissa made a pout. "Besides, there's always Burger King and Mac's. So why bother adapting?"  
  
Tsukushi sighed for the umpteen time as her friend made another dig at Japan's most special food.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
It was five hours since they left their hotel for a tour round Japan. The sun was scorching and threatened to give everyone a sunburn.  
  
Carrying many heavy bags of clothes and accessories, Tsukushi and Melissa walked down the aisle of the road with much difficulty.  
  
"Aahhh!" Melissa screamed as she tripped over a battered toy car. Bags went flying everywhere.  
  
"Miss, do you need any help?"  
  
Tsukushi looked up at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui?"  
  
"Tsukushi? Wow. I never thought I'd see someone who abandoned us two years ago would come back so rich and famous. Your photos are everywhere. " Rui reply sarcastically.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry. I am really busy. I have to go." Tsukushi rushed.  
  
She was about to pull Melissa who already got onto her feet when someone suddenly gripped her arm.  
  
She was about to say "Rui, cut that out!" when she saw a very familiar figure. In fact, two other familiar figures where right behind them.  
  
"Tsukasa," she breathed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Just thought I'd add some excitement into Tsukushi's humdrum life. How?  
  
Sorry bout the shhhhhhort chapter. (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Aaron Carter- All bout you, Not too young, not too old.  
  
Atomic Kitten - It's Ok 


	5. Rekindled or Worse?

Chapter Four - Rekindled or Worse?  
  
Tsukushi  
  
I stared at the firm hand that held my small one. Tsukasa. How long had it been. He finally recalled me. After all the hurt he had caused me, after all the suffering I went through, never had he once said he was sorry.  
  
"Tsukushi, I remember." He said, looking in my eyes.  
  
I didn't know what happened but I wrenched my hands free from his iron grip and raced off in the direction of the Maple notwithstanding of the cries of Akira and Soujiro. I didn't look back but I could feel two pairs of eyes boring into my back. Before I knew it, my face was covered in hot tears. I attracted many passers-by but I didn't care. I know that although I was finally free of Tsukasa's grasp, I had a small wound inside of me. If only two years was time long enough to heal that wound.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Rui  
  
The moment she looked up, I could see that over the years, how she matured. Her face was oozing with radiance and I happiness I never knew she possessed. For a moment I stood there mesmerized until Tsukasa spoiled it all. She took of I the direction of the Maple. We just stood there staring blankly until Akira said, "She's grown much, much prettier."  
  
"What did you expect? She's a model." Soujiro countered.  
  
Despite their efforts to lighten the somber mood, Tsukasa stood staring at the direction Tsukushi took.  
  
Tsukushi had come back to Tokyo. To home. I remembered her as my 2nd love, the one I cherished since Shizuka. But, had she changed? There was something in her eyes I couldn't read. Defiance? I didn't know. For the first time, I was stumped.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Tsukushi  
  
"God! Tsukushi, you are so weak. "I berated myself for the fifth time. I promised myself to get over my former life filled with pain. Despite my countless attempts to visualize Tsukasa as my love, my life, I couldn't. A soft knock interrupted my thoughts. Melissa stepped inside with a bewildered look.  
  
"What happened back there?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry. I just lost control. "  
  
"So those were the F4," she muttered softly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get over it. "I forced a smile onto my tear-streaked face.  
  
And I vowed too. I knew what I felt towards Tsukasa had changed. But the feeling was still there. What about Rui? I vowed at all costs to stay away from the foursome. They were too hurting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
This chapter is super short because I do not want the plot to be given away too fast. Keep reading. Much more to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. 


	6. Trusting, Can it ever happen?

Chapter Five - Trusting, Can it ever happen?  
  
Tsukasa picked up the phone in his room.  
  
"Listen. All info on Makino Tsukushi is to be gathered for me by 5 pm. Including her life in London."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Tsukushi nibbled at her toast. She hardly slept last night. Her photo shoot, which was supposed to end at 8, ended at 12 because a fellow model failed to turn up. Her dark eye bags were very visible so she was advised by Kin to take a day off. She put on her Sunday best and called her chauffeur to pick her up. Life of the rich, she thought. She told him to drop her off at the Lido. He nodded and left. How long had it been since she roamed the streets of Tokyo, her real home? Sighing, she headed into a deli.  
  
"Place for one," she told a waiter.  
  
She was taken to a table at the back of the deli where she ordered her meal.  
  
"Surprised to see you here, Tsukushi," a voice said.  
  
Tsukushi looked up into a very familiar pair of dark eyes.  
  
"Hanazawa Rui, is it any of your business?"  
  
"I suppose it is. The message you left two years ago clearly stated so."  
  
An awkward silence filled the corner.  
  
"I-" Tsukushi started.  
  
"What have you been doing this past years?" Rui cut in. "Why didn't you come back earlier? Many of us have missed you."  
"I told you I would come back when I was ready," Tsukushi muttered. "what business was it of yours anyway?"  
  
Rui shook his head. Tsukushi was no more of the vulnerable girl he knew. She was much more independent and solitary. He didn't like this change.  
  
************************************************************************ The meeting at the deli the day before didn't go very well. Tsukushi left shortly after the confrontation when Melissa called her to attend a meeting. Tsukushi sighed. Rui had clearly stated that day that he was displeased by her actions and attitude. Who is he anyway? She said, feeling anger building. She had worked so hard to be the accomplished person she was now and she was never going to let anyone take it away. She picked up her bag and was about to leave her suite when the phone rang. She set down the bag and answered the phone.  
  
"Tsukushi," an all too familiar voice greeted her.  
  
"How did you get my number? I told the reception not to list me." Tsukushi replied, voice quivering.  
  
"My mother owns the Maple. Anyway, I just wanted to know how you were doing." The voice from the other end said.  
  
"Tsukasa, it is no business of yours to find me, much less question about my private life!" Tsukushi said, voice rising.  
  
"You loved me," he said.  
  
"That was before you shunned me and tossed me aside!"  
  
"I had an accident. Why don't you understand? Can't you be more reasonable? At least now I remember."  
  
"Forget it. Just forget it," she said before slamming down the phone.  
  
She sat down on the foot of the queen-sized bed and put her hand on her chest. No, she thought, I'm not going to let Tsukasa control my life again. Never. ************************************************************************ "She majored in English there," Akira said, glancing up from the thin stack of records.  
  
Akira, Tsukasa, Soujiro and Rui were at Tsukasa's study skimming through the reports on Tsukushi.  
  
"Rikku Starr," Soujiro mused. "She really has matured.  
  
Rui wanted to tell them about the meeting in the deli but decided against it. He didn't want to risk hurting her. He didn't even know if she got over the hurt.  
  
The study was filled with companionable silence before Rui spoke.  
  
"Tsukasa, you should leave her alone. She will come when she is ready."  
  
Tsukasa looked like his was going to protest but hurriedly decided against it. Given a bit of time, Tsukushi was sure to be running back to him. He prayed that what he said was going to be true.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Dear Mother,  
  
it has been awhile since I came to look for you in Tokyo. Are you, otousan and Reiko well? I completed my finals and am now back in Tokyo to secure a deal. Kin has advised me to continue working here. She is looking forward to open a branch of Autumn here.  
  
I will be going to visit you at the end of this week. Don't worry about my health. I am fine.  
  
Love,  
  
Tsukushi  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Hana Yori Dango 


	7. Love, Sweet Love

Chapter Six - Love, Sweet Love  
  
Searching for a choreographic book in the Japan Public Library, Tsukushi sat down and lifted her hands in exasperation. She started cursing softly. It had been a day or two since she slept peacefully. Kin had called to tell her to find a new choreographer but because it was all of a sudden, she had little idea where to begin. She took out a pad and pencil and started jotting notes.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a cough. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"Nishikado! What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Makino, you forget easily."  
  
What followed was an uncomfortable exchange about each other's lives.  
  
"Tsukushi. Tsukasa's kinda lost it. He needs you. You have to come back!"  
  
"Right, so I wasn't lost when he lost he's memory?!" replied Tsukushi icily.  
  
"To think I waited a month for nothing. Now he regains his memory, he wants me to go back running to his open arms? Huh," she scorned, shaking her head.  
  
"Yes," Soujiro replied softly. "He's actually waiting for you to run back to him like you did last time. He loves you a great deal."  
  
Tsukushi sat quietly in the chair long after Soujiro had gone. She had avoided saying anything else to avoid confrontation. If there was one thing in the world Tsukushi couldn't take was confrontation.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
" I saw her in the JPL. " Soujiro interrupted Akira's endless chatter about his newest conquest.  
  
Tsukasa dropped the glass of wine he was holding and it smashed into a few pieces. The housekeeper looked on disapprovingly as it did.  
  
"When?" he managed to utter.  
  
"I was working on a project when I saw her copying notes on choreographing."  
  
"She's a model and now she's gonna be a dancer?" Akira asked disbelievingly.  
  
Soujiro just shrugged.  
  
"Did she say anything?" Rui asked.  
  
"Um, not so much about her life but just that she came back to secure a deal or something." Soujiro replied. "Look guys, I'm not sure. She just talked about what she was doing. There's no reason to panic. No reason at all." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Rui was walking to his car pondering on the days happening. Tsukushi had definitely become more independent. Sovereign too. She now walked with a grace she never had, talked with an air of confidence she never aired and look beautiful with a spirit she never possessed before. It looked like the change was pleasant but Rui frowned. There's something I cannot put my hand on. Tsukushi didn't look in the eyes of Tsukasa when had grabbed her. He mused. It definitely was something to think about. *  
  
Rui's hand phone rang.  
  
" Hanazawa Rui," he greeted.  
  
"Rui," Said a voice he never wanted to hear. "Rui, I am back. Can you pick me up? I am at the Japan Airport."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"It was a misunderstanding. Please, listen to me!" Shizuka pleaded.  
  
"What is there to explain? I saw you slap Tsukushi in the hallway." Rui said with a dead calm.  
  
"No, Rui. It was be - "  
  
"You not only did that. You even told her I wanted her out of my life and out of Eitoku. You even pretended to be her friend."  
  
"Rui!" Shizuka now desperate. "I just loved you. I really did!"  
  
Before Rui could reply, Shizuka said," You have misunderstood me again. I am married." **************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Shizuka looked across the table.  
  
"I know you might not believe me. But I am really married."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
She looked away before saying, " Jason Win. "  
  
"The Eurasian business man? I should have known."  
  
"Rui, you know I didn't plan for it to be like this. You know me best. My parents deliberately arranged it to jump start my career!" Shizuka said practically in tears.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll not bother you. I just thought I'd say hi." With that, she grabbed her Gucci purse and ran off.  
  
Rui sat in the plushy chair of VS and thought about what Shizuka said. Although one part of his heart sympathized with Shizuka but another part suspected her. He was sure there was something she wasn't telling him. **************************************************************************** **************** Disclaimer: Do not own Hana Yori Dango 


End file.
